Like Ghosts or Guardian Angels
by Emerald-Water
Summary: They had been too late, only minutes but still. Too late! And all of this was their fault; his fault that these people, trapped up there would have to die. Dean and Sam aren't always on time, but there's always a little hope in dark hours... you'll see!
1. FIRE

Hey folks!

Just a little something I came up...

You know I don't own them... and if I would... well, not going there... ;) - Enjoy! And let me know what you think!!!

* * *

**Like Ghosts or Guardian-Angels**

He stood there, feeling the heat of the fire, feeling the acid smoke choking him, but everything around him faded as he concentrated on the lone figure looking down at him from the third-story-window.

If someone would have asked him about what he felt right about now, he wouldn't have been able to answer that question. It was all a mixture of guilt, failure, grief and panic.

They had been too late, only minutes but still. Too late! And all of this was their fault; his fault that these people, trapped up there would have to die.

He knew his brother was around here somewhere, helping the fire-fighter's to bring those who could be saved away from this horrendous place. But he stood stock still, frozen, his eyes locked on hers unable to do a thing.

There was no guilt in her gaze, only odd calmness as she looked on, building that strong, strange bridge to him, telling him with her eyes what she was about to do. Asking him for his help. Asking him not to fail…

And suddenly, he knew he couldn't stop it. He swallowed, an incredible, breath-taking fear settling into him. Something he never felt before. As he watched her, his eyes still held by hers, he could hear people starting to shout at her, trying to stop her... but she didn't listen, just stretched her arms, continued to hold his gaze and then she nodded at him. And he fought down the fear and nodded back.

Yes, he was ready… as ready as he would ever be… and a small smile crept on her face as she let go of the small bundle she held.

Time seemed to stretch, as he followed the baby's tumble with his eyes… forgotten was her gaze that had held him captive. He braced himself to catch the small weight… and then it was over and he was holding the baby… staring down at the crying infant, shifting the little boy, pressing him against his chest, as he for the last time looked up. She was gone…

Then he felt the strange energy that had started the fire build up and he whirled around and started to run.

Behind him, the fire engulfed the whole building with a loud roar and he was lifted from his feet from the blast of an explosion. He held on tight as he prepared for a rough landing, trying to keep the small baby in his arms safe as he turned to his side while falling.

His shoulder hit the ground hard and he felt the crunch inside of him… but his fall brought him out of the strange stupor that had befallen him at the house and back was the cacophony of sounds, almost too much to bear. The baby in his arms shrieked in distress, sirens of oncoming police-cars, ambulances and fire-engines… people blurting orders around, women crying, some news-reporter... and then someone screaming at him to let go… and for a moment he shook his head in denial. She had put the baby into his arms. She asked him to look out for him.

But then gentle hands touched his shoulder and forehead and for a moment he thought she was back, out of the house somehow. And he opened his eyes to look into the concerned hazel of his brother's eyes. His brother who was dressed as an EMT?

And his gentle voice coaxed him: "Give him to me. Let him go..." he said softly, but his voice still drowned out all the chaos of noises around him. And he nodded, slowly, letting his brother take the crying infant from him. He closed his eyes as suddenly weariness swept him away, something wet running down his face and he startled when gentle hands were suddenly back again, as was his brother's gentle voice as he soothed:

"You did an awesome job there. The baby 's alright. Awesome, dude! Now... let me help you on your feet. We gotta get going... That's it. C'mon, Dean... let's get outta here."

_SPNSPN_

He stood, frozen to the spot as he watched his brother; watched the silent conversation between him and the woman on the third floor.

He saw the fire lick at his brother, trying to get him to back away. But Dean stayed where he was: planted under the window, staring up at the woman there.

Suddenly the atmosphere shifted... peoples attentions were drawn to the couple and the first shouts of police-officer's rang out as she suddenly held the little bundle out of the window.

He stopped breathing as he watched on, seeing his brother's doubts and her plea. Seeing his brother acknowledge that there wasn't any other way, his stance wider, bracing himself for what was about to happen.

He never saw the woman nod, because his eyes were resting on the calm demeanour of his brother as he held out his arms in front of him and nodded – ever so slightly.

The crowd shouted "No! Don't!" while he at the same moment whispered: "Do it!"

Time stretched as he saw the tiny body tumbling down from the third floor… and into his brother's waiting arms.

He would have cheered but stopped dead as he felt the kick of energy rushing over them.

The demon knew someone had escaped... and it was mad.

He could see his brother turn around, running madly as the fire behind him roared up in a huge ball. He could feel the blast where he stood and saw Dean loosing the ground under his feet, landing in a heap, the little baby still safe in his arms.

People were running in panic, trying to get distance between them and the burning house.

Looking around Sam saw the abandoned equipment of an EMT in the ambulance he was standing by.

He grabbed the first-aid kit and the EMT-coat struggling into it and before he knew what he was doing he had cleaved through the crowd and stopped beside his brother on the ground, hearing the distressed wailing of the infant as Dean kept his hold on the baby.

The words of the police-officer sounded harsh as he demanded Dean to let go of the small bundle.

He shot the officer a glare as he crouched down, his hand landing on Dean's shoulder and forehead, forcing a reaction.

He got it immediately, when Dean's eyes snapped open and he looked up with bright, pain filled eyes.

"Give him to me. Let him go..." he said softly, feeling the reluctance vanish, the muscles relax under his hands as his brother nodded quietly and he pried the baby from Dean's grip passing it along to the officer.

"Let him be checked out." Sam said sternly, then turning his attention back to his brother, his concern showing only for a moment as he saw the soot and wetness on his brother's face.

"You did an awesome job there. The baby 's alright. Awesome, dude! Now... let me help you on your feet. We gotta get going... That's it. C'mon, Dean... let's get outta here."

___

No one paid any attention to the two figures – an EMT and a man – as they slowly walked away. It was almost as if they were invisible, like ghosts or guardian angels…

**FIN**


	2. WATER

Sometimes you think you have finished a story… and then, suddenly… there is this story again. Like Ghosts or Guardian Angels is one of them.

This time's theme's water. If you have any word that comes up when you read… and you want to have a story about it in this series. Tell me. It might take a little time. But I wont stop mule over it until…

This isn't a word someone gave me. It just happened to pop up in my mind, as I was thinking about a person whose birthday is today.

Happy birthday **darksupernatural**! I want to thank you this way for your support… you kinda Guardian Angle in the writers-world to me *hugs* - Enjoy!

* * *

**_WATER_**

The blast made him flinch and he stopped to turn back to his brother.

"Dean?!" he yelled.

"'m okay. Go!" came the immediate reply.

With one last glance in Dean's direction Sam climbed the banister of the bridge, looking down into the rain-swollen river, searching for the body of the woman the spirit had thrown into the stream before they could have stopped it.

Taking a deep gulp of air he propelled himself forward and jumped.

The water was freezing cold as he dove in and for a moment panic gripped him tight as he realized just how badly he had underestimated the raging current. He fought his way upwards; at least he hoped it was the correct direction. The moment he broke the surface he took in a shuddering breath and paddled wildly to stay above.

The water didn't let him manoeuvre, dragging him along faster and faster and when he went under again, he came up sputtering and gasping, his jeans and shirt clinging to him, trying to drag him immediately down again.

He didn't know when it happened or how, but suddenly a sharp pain ran through his head as he went under water again, light-headed. It took him a moment to gather enough awareness to start making swimming movements. As he broke the surface, he felt warmth running down his face and into his eyes, obscuring his vision.

He blinked a few times to get rid of the blood in his eyes and in that moment something soft brushed his fingertips.

Sam reacted and closed his fingers around it, pulling it close. It was the woman.

Wrapping one of his arms securely around the waist of his charge, Sam pushed her upper body back, making her head rest against the crook of his neck, while struggling to stay above the surface.

Swallowing another mouthful of water, blinking against the blood in his eyes he tried to make out the outline of the shore.

He needed to get out of the water. They needed to get out of the water.

**SPNSPN**

Dean had seen Sam jump, had seen him hit the water and he saw the struggle Sam had to make to stay above the surface. As soon as the ghost had dissipated he had flung the shot-gun away, starting to run, following his brother's crazy ride along the shore.

He jumped over a fallen tree that blocked his way, the branches vanishing in the current-driven water.

As his eyes darted back to the water's surface Sam was gone. Panicking he stopped only to shout his siblings name as he emerged from the depths, spluttering and gasping, blood running down the left side of his head. Frigging tree! He started to run again, trying to get ahead of Sam, doubling his efforts as he saw Sam's arms wrap around the woman's body and him pulling her close.

He needed to get them out of there. Now!

Running full speed, he peeled off his jacket, dropping it to the ground and without stopping rushed into the freezing water at a shallow incline of the small river, barely ahead of Sam and the girl. Dean almost lost his footing as the strong current tore at him. Slowly and more alert he fought against the onslaught of water, moving deeper into the stream.

"Sam!" He screamed at his brother, preparing to catch them both.

"Sam! Here!"

For a moment he thought Sam hadn't heard him, or wasn't able to fight enough against the strength of the water. Then his hand wrapped around his brother's outstretched arm, almost pitching him in the progress, but he widened his stance, his fingers closing in a vice-like grip around Sam's wrist, tugging hard. He almost felt bone crunching beneath his hand.

Sam went under again and forced Dean to take another step forward, heaving and tugging until he was finally able to grab hold with his second hand, wriggling it between Sam and the body of the girl, wrapping his arm around his brother's torso.

"Hold on!" He whispered, panting heavily, feeling Sam nod against him while his little brother's chest hitched as he held on tightly.

He had won the fight, dragging the two bodies along with him, back to safer ground, away from the raging water.

**SPNSPN**

He was exhausted. His body was trembling from the strain of trying to stay above the surface, keeping hold on the girl, fighting to get near the shore, holding on to Dean… Dean.

He forced the weariness away, opening his eyes to see his brother bending over the woman's tilted head, exhaling into her mouth.

"Dea…" another cough forced water from his clogged lungs and Sam rolled to his side gagging.

For a moment the world faded around him as the pain from the wound to his head registered again, his eyes rolled back in his head and he shut them tightly. From far away he heard his brother's panted counting while he continued CPR to revive the woman, but the fatigue was suddenly too much to fight off and his eyes closed. _Just a minute!_

**SPNSPN**

She suddenly jerked under his hands and he stopped the compressions immediately as the retching sound started. Rolling her to her side he supported her as she expelled the water, deep wheezing coughs letting him cringe in sympathy.

All the while his eyes drifted, turned to the curled up figure in his back. Sam…

Making sure the girl was okay for now, he shifted on the balls of his feet, grabbing in one swift movement for his coat nearby and searched for his cell-phone. He couldn't care for both.

Dean snapped it open and dialled as he straightened with one last glance back to the girl on the ground, then hunched beside his brother, his hand resting gently on Sam's shoulder.

"What's your emergency?"

**SPNSPN**

"… ambulance… stopped breathing… CPR… cold…"

_Cold. He was so cold…_ Small shudders ran through his frame at that thought.

_Dean's voice. _His brother was on the phone… He could hear something clatter, then warm hands on his face, a gentle coaxing and he scrunched his eyes together to concentrate.

"Open your eyes Sammy… c'mon!" _Oh!_

With a flutter his lids lifted and he blinked several times to get rid of the red curtain obscuring his vision.

"Atta boy!" Dean's eyes screamed concern while a reassuring grin tugged at his lips.

"And up you go!" He felt arms wrap around his middle pulling him upright, eliciting a moan followed by more coughing. His head was splitting in two. He was certain.

"'y hea…" he mumbled, tongue bound.

A gentle chuckle near his ear let him relax instantly.

"Hey! No going back to sleep yet. Let me get rid of the shirt first. You with me? Can I let go?"

Only now did Sam register that his brother's arms were around his shoulders, his voice coming from somewhere near his ear.

A jerky nod and a mumbled "'m good" and the warmth of Dean's body was gone, replaced by cold wind.

One hand however lingered between his shoulder-blades as Dean started to unbutton his shirt, stripped it off of his water-logged body to replace it with a coat. _Leather. Dean's coat._

From far away the wailing sound of sirens could be heard.

"You okay here for a moment? I just have to make sure she's okay. Then we're gone. Sammy, okay?"

"'key." He answered, almost toppling over as the support of Dean's hand between his shoulders was gone.

He sat there, staring straight ahead; even thinking at the moment took too much an effort.

Dean's voice in his back was again low and gentle. He could hear him talking, but didn't understand the words. He could hear him moving but didn't have the strength to turn around to see. Only when the movement was suddenly gone, replaced by silence, did he wonder and slowly turned just to see the girl and Dean gone.

Then suddenly fear set in. The odd and strange fear of being left behind, of being on his own and his breath started to come in fast little gasps, as he tried to get his feet under him and stand. On the third try he managed and stood there, on the short and stony shore, with trembling legs, breathing heavily, the world doing a wild dance around him and he knew he wouldn't make it, would have to stay here… alone… His legs buckled and he closed his eyes in anticipation as he tumbled forward, waiting to hit the hard unrelenting ground. Warm hands and arms stopped his fall with a curse followed by a pained gasp.

"What do you think you're doing, Sammy?" Sam's eyes opened at the concerned whisper right beside him. Dean.

"'ere gone…" he slurred and received a snort in answer.

"Told ya. Had to make sure she's okay. She's in good hands now. And you… well, lets get you outta here little brother."

Sam nodded, his forehead hitting Dean's shoulder and Sam again heard that soft chuckle.

"And up we go…"

**SPNSPN**

If someone would ask him later, Dean wouldn't be able to tell how he managed to drag his Sasquatch-brother all the way back to the car.

The river had dragged Sam nearly a mile down from where he had jumped from the bridge. Tiredly shaking his head Dean asked himself – and not for the first time - what he had thought? What could have had happened to Sam if he hadn't been fast enough, strong enough… if he had been too late?

A small movement from beside him made him look down in time to see Sam's eyes flutter open.

"Hey!" he grinned, then looked up to watch at the TV that ran muted.

"Hey…" Sam's voice was a mere whisper and Dean's attention was drawn back.

"You okay?"

The small nod spoke volumes and he sighed, giving up the place against the headboard beside his brother and hopped to his feet.

After a second of rummaging through the med-kit he came back grinning triumphantly.

"Open up little brother." He gloated, opening the bottle of pain-meds to extract two pills and unscrewed a bottle of water.

Sam slowly sat up, the left side of his head throbbing along with the beat of his heart.

"What happened?" he asked tiredly, cradling the hurt left side of his head with one hand while accepting the pills Dean had for him, then taking the offered bottle to swallow them.

"The girl was thrown from the bridge by good 'ol Huck Flannigan. You jumped…"

"I know that part of the story. 'm talking 'bout the aftermath. How did I get here? How's the girl?" he asked, sinking back into the pillows again.

Dean cringed.

"You hit your head as you passed a fallen tree. I… well, I got you and the girl out. She didn't breathe. So you know I… I… kinda had to help her first and then… I called for help for her, so I could look after you, because you really were out of it then…"

Dean stopped then, looking down at Sam's face.

"But it's okay now."

"The girl's okay?" Sam asked, eyes already drooping again.

Sam felt the mattress dip slightly, when Dean sat down again on his place against the headboard and shifted a little, so his head was resting right beside his brother's jeans-clad hip.

"The girl should be fine. The EMT's helped her. I wasn't concerned about her…"

"Dean?" Sam's sleepy voice asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"You got us out. The water… the current… it was… I couldn't get my feet under me… if it wasn't for you…"

"'t is okay. Anytime lil' brother, anytime."

Sam was already asleep as a hand went through his hair, ruffling it up and never saw Dean's genuine smile.

**A few days later**

"_...they suddenly were there. If they wouldn't have been, I would be dead by now. They… I can't remember their faces but, it's almost as if they've been Ghosts or Guardian Angles." _

At that moment the radio-station was switched to a classic-rock one and loud music blared out of the black, sleek car's speakers.

Sam studied his brother from the side.

"Like Ghosts or Guardian Angles, huh?" He asked over the loud music and started to laugh at the idea of it. Dean's eyes met his and the smirk on his face soon turned into a chuckle as he looked for the last time at the city in his rear-view-mirror. Then he pushed down on the accelerator.

… like Ghosts or Guardian Angles… Hilarious!

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	3. AIR

So, this another one of the short-stories (takes place some-when in Season 1). I first wanted to do this as a standalone-story to play a little with Dean's fears... but, I think it fit the elemental and the "Like Ghosts or Guardian Angels" series... so... this is the story about **Air**. I guess it's some angst in here... and fluff *rolls eyes* and "NO" I've never done what I did write about. So... no flames... it's all my imagination working here...

And you rather don't try that out yourself, because you can't do what Sam's about to do ;) - this totally is fiction! And, man do I love fiction! ;) - Hope you enjoy the new chapter. Let me know, will ya?

deanandhisimpala... This is just for ya, hon!

All remaining mistakes are mine. Pumpkin! As always thanks for smoothing out the worst! ;) *hugs*

* * *

Air

"See, Sam? In this head of your friend? There's nice memories. Really adorable, you two. He still thinks you pissed your pants the first time you jumped. Did you Sam? And you really told him? What was he to you? Something like a big-brother-replacement?"

"Shut up! Will ya just shut up?" Sam strained against the invisible bounds holding him back.

"Hothead Jason, always there for fun. A ladies-man. And he let you tag along, right? Even took you sky-diving. Teaching you. Taught you more of "normal" then your screwed up..."

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

„You know? I like this meat-suit. The ladies still like him. And I thought you and me would like to have some fun? Like the old days?" The demon crouched down in front of him and put its index-finger to its lips.

„Hmmm, how about we play some dare?" It asked, rising up to his feet and walked over to his brother who lay motionless on the aisle, hands bound behind his back.

Sam tried to lift his head, only to have it forced back with an odd thud.

„Leave him alone, you stupid..." he ground out between clenched teeth.

The demon turned towards him, holding out its hand and slowly turning it into a fist leaving Sam to gasp for air, as the demon's invisible force started to choke him.

„Oh now come on, Sam! Don't be a party-pooper! I was thinking about a dare. See if you're as reckless and daring as a Winchester should be. So what do you say?"

With a flick of the possessed human's wrist the door to the little sports-aircraft opened and let in the harsh wind, drowning out the sound of the strong engines.

The demon once again crouched in front of Sam. The eyes of the man rolled back and one second later Sam looked into the scared eyes of Jason.

„Sam... what's... what's happening to me? Sam?" his name changed into a choking, harsh laughter.

„Oh Sam, what a pleasure! Poor Jason doesn't know... but I hope he taught you well, because your brother... well, see? I learned that Dean doesn't have wings..."

...

He came around to soft vibrations running through his body and the hum of strong engines filling his ears. He scrunched up his face in pain as his head seemed to throb in rhythm with the sound.

Something in the back of his mind made him queasy and he felt a sudden shudder run through him.

Blinking, his eyes met the bent ceiling only a few feet above him, artificial light making him slightly gag when it hurt his eyes. He tried to lift his hands only to feel he couldn't move them. They were bound, and from the feeling of pins and needles running up and down his bent arms, they must've been bound for quite some time.

Groaning, he found the sound stopped by something covering his mouth. Duct-tape. Gently, he tried to stretch but froze in the motion as a sharp jolt went through him... no, not through him... through... the whole place!

His mouth went dry as he puzzled together where he was, as he tried, in vain, to control the panic that immediately tried to swamp him. His breathing increased; only small puffs of air rushing in and out of his flaring nostrils, his body tingling in alarm and barely contained terror. His muscles tensed and stiffened to a point, he thought every bone in his body will break from the pressure put on them.

An airplane! Out! He wanted out! He wanted out now! Sam! He wanted Sam!

„Smm..." the small whimpering noise he created, was drowned out by the hum of the engines.

„Smmmmm!" muscles in his neck cording as he strained them to will his voice to grow stronger, his vision graying out as his oxygen-deprived body gave in and he dropped back, head thudding, as it hit the floor. The floor of the airplane high above the clouds...

When he was being dragged along the aisle, he came to the second time. And he didn't waste time thinking. He used the time to freak. He started to kick out with his feet, trying to fight off the cruel hands that held him, bruising him, while dragging him forward, to the front of the aircraft.

„Hmmmmff!" he screamed, as he fought against being manhandled further.

Dean forgot how to breathe as he was carelessly dropped in front of the now open door. The moment he saw the bright and sunny sky outside move by in a flurry mix with clouds he started to fight anew.

_No! No way!_ His mind screamed in panic, his body tensing even more. _No frigging way!_ His struggle doubled as he was grabbed again, rough hands and a gruff voice pushing and tugging and dragging him forwards, towards the open door, toward the sky and a bottomless fall... „Ssmmmm!" his voice cracked as he screamed for his brother.

He went rigid, as he used his last strength against his assaulter and then... time froze as he was held in place, upper body outside the airplane, the wind so strong, it took away the air he tried to take in and his eyes watered.

Through the blurriness his wide eyes met Sam's, silently pleading for him to help him. To save him. This was worse then any nightmare... and then, suddenly the force holding him was gone and he plummeted, the world tilted and went upside down into an all confusing, colorful spin and he screamed! Screamed against the duct-tape, trying to fight against his bound wrists, felt the skin break under the ferocity. But even with his hands free…it wouldn't have helped... there was no way he could have found purchase in a free fall. And his mind shut down, closing itself away from the panic and terror that had befallen him, consumed him. Left him frozen in motion as he saw the ground race up at him, spinning, out of control.

No chance for rescue now.

...

Sam stopped in mid-breath, as his eyes met his brother's, saw the utter and complete terror in Dean's gaze, heard him scream out his name despite the tape over his mouth, while held in place by the demon's power alone.

„Bye for now!" Jason's voice forced him to snap his attention back to his former college-buddy and before Sam understood what was said... Dean was gone and the force holding him back was gone... Jason was on his knees, retching and blood gushing out of his nose after having expelled the dark cloud of the demon.

„Nooooo!"

...

Sam didn't know how long it had taken him to gear up. He remembered something about twenty seconds at the most... but thinking was out of question right now. Action was the only way.

It had been almost a year since he last jumped and his hands shook as he stood by the open door, wasting another second to stare at the far away ground. He swallowed down the fear and let adrenaline take over. He pushed forward and out of the aircraft, loosing the battle for control for a second before he remembered how to stabilize a body in a free fall. Everything Jason had taught him came back to him, as he put his arms to his sides and dived, searching for his brother through teary eyes.

...

The urge to vomit was becoming almost too much now, but he couldn't. Something was hindering him. Something on his mouth. He was confused and scared. He didn't know why he was keeping his eyes closed so tightly so he blinked them open... the memory returned as the blue sky suddenly tilted to turn into green and brown landscape and the panic he already felt grew even more as he saw how fast the trees and houses grew. His heart hammered in his chest and he felt lightheaded because he couldn't draw in enough air. He wasn't able to form a single coherent thought. The sky came into view as he fell, his body completely out of control and a sharp pain went through his back, as a blast of wind knocked him sideways like a puppet. He shut his eyes again, not able to watch anymore. With his eyes closed he felt oddly calm. At peace almost like floating in the air, not falling in a ludicrous speed... and then, a gentle brush of something made him pop open his eyes and his heart started to flutter even more wildly in his chest. He couldn't make out details, because his sight was too blurry, but someone was there!

A hand connected with him and cruelly bit into his upper arm, holding on tight, pulling him closer to someone. A second hand joined the first, and arms wrapped themselves around his torso, pulling him in. They stopped his wild tumble, long legs wrapping themselves around his waist, before another blast of wind, forced them apart with its power again. But the hands returned almost immediately, and this time they succeeded. A hard pull made every muscle and bone in his body scream and he knew he would have yelled in pain, if his voice hadn't been raw already from his attempts to scream against the duct-tape. Before his eyes rolled back in his head he took in the scent of the other person and felt his chest heave.

Sam.

He would recognize him everywhere out of millions of peoples and even high in the air with all his senses dulled from panic.

Dean went lax in his brother's arms, trusted him to control their fall and the fast tumble eventually slowed into a gentle gliding.

...

He held on tightly, blood making his fingers slick. He knew he had broken a few finger-nails when he pulled the rip cord, but he still kept his vice-like grip around his brother, as they slowed down, gravity stopping to rip Dean from his embrace. His chest met his brother's and he could feel Dean's heart race, throb painfully fast against his rib-cage. Their eyes met and Sam felt panic seize him as his brother looked right through him, before going lax in his grip, eyes rolling back in his head, making holding on even more difficult.

The landing was hard. Sam was seconds too slow to unwrap his legs from his brother. He managed to turn enough to take the blunt of the hit, with Dean on top of him, winding him and he felt his shoulder blades and back scratch against the stony surface as the parachute dragged them along a few feet before coming down too.

Lying there, his brother on top of him, Sam panted heavily in and out, trying to get his shaking limbs under control again all the while looking up in the sunny, blue sky. His arms were still wrapped tightly around his brother's middle and it took a few minutes for him to let go, before reality managed to catch up with him.

Slowly he entangled his arms from around his brother's, carefully to not aggravate any injury Dean might have sustained.

Gently he rolled Dean off of him, and immediately set to free his sibling's hands from the coarse rope, wincing at the raw wrists; a testament of Dean's fight to free himself. Cutting through the ties with his pocket knife, Sam heard Dean's muffled groan as soon as the blood started to circulate again.

Turning his brother onto his back, he was surprised to see Dean's eyes flutter, but a fist seemed to clench around his stomach as he met his brother's eyes.

The blank stare on Dean's face only rippled off one emotion. Panic almost bordering on terror.

He could see Dean's chest heave with every breath he forced in through his nose and he knew from experience that Dean could still feel the odd sensation from free-falling, even now, when safely on the ground.

With a whimper Dean's hand shot forwards clutching at Sam's shirt trying to pull him down, and Sam had to wrestle against the strong hold to stay in the crouched position above Dean.

„Dean! Dean! Hey! 's okay. We're down. We're down. You hear me? Dean!" He grabbed both of Dean's wrists, ignoring the pain in his fingers when he fought against his brother.

„Let me get the gag away. Okay? Dean?" and he felt and saw the moment when Dean regained control over his emotions. His breath hitched and then he nodded, the fear that was dulling his green eyes leaving. Sam nodded in return.

Gently grabbing hold of the edge of the duct-tape he said. „On three, okay? One-two..." and with a fast, fluent movement he ripped it away, eliciting a pained, hoarse yell from his brother.

...

It could feel the pilot's panic and smiled, eyes turning black the moment it saw the canopy opening.

„Well done, Sam Winchester. But it was a win-win-situation for me. Always."

And with that and a flick of the pilot's wrist, the alarms went off suddenly in the small sports-aircraft and the airplane started its crash in a downward spiral.

...

Sam felt it more, then saw it. Seconds before it happened, the air suddenly seemed to freeze. And from then on everything that he did, was pure instinct.

With a fast forward movement he threw himself over Dean, his chest hiding Dean's head as he put his arms around his own head to protect himself.

Only seconds later a deafening, ear-splitting sound shook them. Sam cried out, forgot how to breathe as warm, almost hot air flew over him, followed by a gigantic shock-wave, pushing him even further down, squishing his brother.

Then, it was over and the world grew quiet again, only the crackle of fire and the smell of burning metal and plastic lingered in the air.

Sam pushed himself up, feeling Dean shuddering under him and gently grabbed him around his biceps to pull him into a sitting position. They slowly staggered to a stand and before a word was uttered between the two of them, Dean's eyes grew huge again.

It was one of the rare times that Dean pulled his brother in an embrace, holding onto him as if his life depended on the contact.

Sam stared at the remains of the small vessel and listened to his brother's breathless rambling.

„Thankgodyouweren'tinthere. Thankgodyouweren'tinthere. Thankgodyouweren'tinthere."

„Jason was..." Sam whispered in return.

„You saved me..." those whispered words brought Sam's arms around his brother to return the hug.

Sam remembered being once called a Ghost or a Guardian Angel and he could see the truth in those words right now at the moment when he wrapped his arms around his brother.

The meaning of a spirit was something, or someone, that bound the ghost to this world. And in coalescence a Guardian Angel will do what is in its power to save people.

They couldn't save everyone but they would both go as far as their last breath - and even beyond - to save each other.

Like Ghosts or Guardian Angels...

**FIN**

So... that's pretty much it... only "Earth" left now. Thanks for reading!!!!

-Lee


End file.
